Reaper
The reaper is a terran jet-pack equipped infantry unit introduced in StarCraft II. Overview s]] Reapers specialize in hit-and-run, close-quarters combat. They are more mobile than marines as their jet packs allow them to surmount obstacles independently. Reapers are clad in self-contained body suits, and are armed with dual P-38 "Scythe" gauss pistols and deuterium-eight demolition charges.Reaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. Reapers are drawn from marine recruits that could not be successfully subjugated by neural resocialization. These resistant recruits tend to be among the most hardened of criminals, and are sent instead to the "Icehouse" in the Torus system to be inducted into the Reaper Corps. Reaper recruits are chemically altered to make them even more aggressive before being subjected to brutal training in close-quarters combat and the use of their jet packs. Reapers are obligated to serve two years before being discharged. In the first five years the Reaper Corps failed to have a single recruit complete more than six months of service.Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. However, some reapers were allowed to leave the program for reasons such as injury.Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Game Unit Reapers can leap up and down ledges (only one tier, however) without the need of a spotter or medivac dropship. They cannot leap over obstacles or Force Fields, however. This ability makes reapers ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. The reaper's low damage attack ignores the specially hardened shield of the protoss immortal and cannot hit air units. It does bonus damage against light units. It is strong against Hellions, zealots, zerglings. and workers with a little maneuvering,Reapers are actually one of the best units against any light units in the game. They kill Zerglings, workers, and even Zealots pretty well with a little maneuvering. Their mines also decimate stationary defenses, as well as tech buildings. They are no doubt one of the best raiders in the game right now. Marauders on the other hand are probably better mixed, unless you are going up against an all armored ground force. Marauders work well against both Protoss and Zerg. Early game, as mentioned above, they are great for slowing Zealots while Marines do the damage. Against Zerg, they are better suited against those pesky armored Roaches with the fast regen. Karune. 2008-10-21. Reapers and Marauders. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-21. though are not as effective against the zerg as a whole as they are against other opponents and as such, it is inadvisable to build reapers en masse when battling zerg.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 They are weak against siege tanks, stalkers, and roaches. Reapers may enter bunkers.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2007-08-29. Can reapers enter bunkers? StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-08-29. Reaper vs Hellion The reaper is not quite as fast as the hellion, but can often get to certain areas faster due to its cliff-jumping capability. Reapers do more targeted damage to light-armored units such as workers but Hellions can injure several simultaneously and with the Infernal Pre-Lighter upgrade are capable of dealing far greater amounts of damage (24, compared to the Reaper's 18). They have different armor qualities as well, which can factor into the decision as to which raider to use.The Hellion is faster than the Reaper side by side, but the cliff traversing talent often gets the Reaper to the place you want to go faster. In raiding, it really depends. Hellions will be able to hit several workers at the same time, but Reapers have much more direct damage. Choosing what to use may also depend on what you are up against. Hellions are armored, whereas Reapers are light armor. Both are very useful for raiding and used in conjunction effectively could easily mean GG quite early, bleeding the enemy economy and tech. Karune. 2008-09-26. Karune, Is Hellion Faster than the Reaper? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-26. Upgrades Wings of Liberty Upgrades Reapers will have the ability to use anti-personnel mines.JonEagle X. 2010-04-24. StarCraft2Forum.org Single Player Coverage. StarCraft 2 Forum. Accessed 2010-04-24. Development Reapers were produced from the merc haven at BlizzCon 2007,Shoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Terrans. GameSpot. Accessed 2007-09-22. using a different technique than other terran infantry units. The haven housed up to four reapers. The entire supply could be bought at once, with the supply recovering over time. Reapers could be built very quickly. However, this was later changed with reapers being built at the barracks like other infantry units.Karune. 2007-11-19. Question: Firebat at Factory?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-19. The reaper displayed this ability during Battle Report 4.David Kim, Yeon-ho Lee, Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson. 2009-10-21. Battle Report 4. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-10-21. Known Reapers *Colonel Nero *Kern *Pfaff *Rock Images File:Reaper SC2 DevGame1.png|Early model Image:Reaper SC2 GameAnim1.gif|Early model gliding File:Reaper SC2 Head1.jpg|The reaper's unit profile References Category:Featured Articles